The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pittosporum tenuifolium hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Ball’ or the ‘new plant’. ‘Silver Ball’ is a spontaneous sport from Pittosporum tenuifolium ‘Golf Ball’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,329); discovered and selected by the inventor in an ornamental plant nursery in Napier, Hawkes Bay, New Zealand in August 2008; and propagated from soft wood cuttings in the same nursery.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by softwood cuttings and the unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexually reproduced plants. The resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection.
Plant Variety Rights application for ‘Silver Ball’ was filed in New Zealand on 12 Sep. 2012 and assigned application number SHM319. ‘Silver Ball’ has not been sold or made publicly available, more than one year prior to the filing of this application.